Princess of Hizuru
by EremikaHaven
Summary: In the kingdom of Hizuru, Princess Mikasa is expected to produce an heir for the Azumibito family. During this time, she meets and falls in love with a young man called Eren Jaeger. The two start a forbidden love affair that only grows stronger as time passes, while during it Mikasa uncovers the sins of her guardian's past, and the truth of her clan's demise. Please R and R, ty!
1. Hizuru

**Author's Note: This story is NOT set in the Attack On Titan universe, it is its own thing, and I actually got inspired to write it because of the anime Romeo X Juliet, which myself and my boyfriend are currently watching. I have to admit I've been stuck on Hizuru's Hope, but this is a story that blends Queen Mikasa, Hizuru's hope along with general Eremika. I'll be updating this fic and Blue Butterfly. Hope you guys like this!**

 _Prologue_

 _Once Upon A Time, there was a beautiful kingdom. The kingdom thrived and flourished in the land of Eldian. The Eldians cherished King Fritz, looking to him for guidance, shelter and mercy._

 _King Fritz had noble warriors at his side to depend his kingdom, the Ackerman clan. Not much was known about the Ackerman clan prior to them standing as the king's most reliable warriors, but there was no denying their strength._

 _After a great war devastated the kingdom, for unknown reasons King Fritz wiped the memories of all of his subjects...however he discovered the Ackermans were immune to his ability._

 _The Ackermans rejected this idea of peace, but once they did, they forever made themselves outlaws of the land._

 _Seeing them as a threat, the king ordered the Ackermans be slain. The Ackerman clan was hunted to near extinction, with the few remaining members fleeing to the land of Hizuru._

 _The Asian clan of Hizuru were also immune to the king's memory wipe, and they took pity on the Ackermans._

 _Both clans were driven far away until they made themselves a new land of Hizuru. There were more Asians than Ackermans, but it was still a small population._

 _The families knew they were close to extinction, and so they began to repopulate their clans. Many years later, Hizuru slowly began to build its own empire._

 _Though they had no real ruler, they were led by a powerful ambassador, Kiyomi. Kiyomi arranged marriages between Asians and Ackermans, along with made profit for their kingdom from the children born by arranging their futures._

 _One mystery of this tale, is Kiyomi continues to live on in great power of Hizuru...despite her lifespan being well over. The greatest secret kept of this clan, was she drank from the Lake of Hizuru, which waters had powerful healing properties...and could give an Asian or an Ackerman immortal life._

 _As time went on however, the Asian and Ackerman clan began to go at war. Newborns died of disease due to inbreeding in the small population, and women were being treated like breeding livestock._

 _Many women were raped, while others died of childbirth. Their perfect plan began to fall apart, and Kiyomi realized her empire was at the risk of falling._

 _In the end, she was able to save a total of six children from the disease that plagued the land. However, five out of six of these children were Asian._

 _Only one boy was an Ackerman. Kiyomi raised the children as her own, never telling them about the Asian or Ackerman history, she didn't even tell them of the disease._

 _As the children matured and blossomed, Kiyomi arranged a marriage between two of them. The Ackerman boy, Herrick, and one of the Asian girls, Akane._

 _The other four were two women and two men, however...Herrick was, in a way Kiyomi's prize steed. He was the only surviving Ackerman, very possibly the last Ackerman on this planet._

 _Akane grew into a beautiful young woman, and she was related to Kiyomi. Because they were never told what happened, they fully trusted Kiyomi with their lives and saw her as a loving mother._

 _During all of this, Kiyomi was able to raise profit for the kingdom by offering the land as a shelter for the helpless and poor._

 _Something no other kingdom did in the area, and soon word spread. Hizuru's land was the most fertile, and grew all kinds of fruit and vegetables._

 _Its dense forest was filled with animals to hunt and use as clothing for the winter, and fairly soon this helped Hizuru become a kingdom._

 _More and more strays flocked to Hizuru, and eventually a castle was built and not only were staff and knights living at the castle, but villages were built, and even a city for people to live in._

 _The rest of the land was mostly barren on this side of the world, but Hizuru was the garden of life._

 _Finally, during the construction of the castle, Akane Ackerman became with child. Kiyomi knew this child would be of vital importance to the future of her empire, so she naturally ensured Akane would receive the best care._

 _During a harsh winter storm, Akane delivered a healthy baby girl after 30 grueling hours of hard labor. When Kiyomi saw how Akane looked at her daughter...she realized how deeply Akane loved her child._

 _Akane looked down at her baby in such a loving way, a way Kiyomi had never seen before. Herrick also cherished his child, and the parents made a vow to always protect their child._

 _However, that night Kiyomi realized the great threat their love would bring on her empire. She needed to use this child for profit in the future, once the girl was matured and fertile._

 _And she knew, such doting parents would never allow it. So, she took things into her own hands and slit Akane's throat in her sleep._

 _Next, she strangled Herrick before he could even wake from his own slumber, leaving blood all over the baby's bassinet._

 _Kiyomi covered the murder up from everyone, and told a tall tale Akane had perished from childbirth, and Herrick committed suicide from the grief._

 _It was an easy tale to sell, consider Akane was always rather delicate and her pregnancy hadn't been entirely smooth. Herrick's love for Akane was no secret either._

 _And so, the kingdom continued to flourish with no one knowing what truly happened._

 _Now, Hizuru had an heir. A girl who would help Kiyomi repopulate their clan, and continue to keep the empire in power._

 _Hizuru's hope, the fruit of the Azumibito family, a perfect messiah with Ackerman and Asian blood pumping through her veins..the very last living person with Ackerman blood..._

 _Princes Mikasa Ackerman_

 _End of Prologue_

 _19 Years Later..._

In the beautiful kingdom of Hizuru, a large castle stood. The castle was built in the dead center of the large kingdom, which expanded into five villages, one city, two forests, and one large lake, otherwise known as "The Lake of Hizuru"

Only the royal family were allowed to touch the water of this lake, which was set in the heart of one of the forests.

It was heavily rumored the lake's water had purifying and healing properties, though if it was true, the royal family didn't make it known to the public.

The forests were dense and filled with animals like wolves, bears, coyotes, foxes, birds, hare, deer, and so on.

The villages were filled with families, stores, farms and of course the common animals like horses, cows, goats, chickens, dogs and cats.

In front of the castle, was a beautiful fountain and gorgeous Sakura trees. A circular pavement went around the fountain, as four Sakura trees were evenly standing on all the corners.

In the back garden of the castle, sat an old Sakura tree that had been growing on the land for over 100 years. Surrounding this tree were hundreds of roses and bell flowers.

Inside the entrance hall of the castle was a grand marble staircase, along with many corridors both downstairs and up.

Rooms such as the great hall, the throne room, master bedrooms and sitting rooms along with a magnificent library filled the castle.

There were stables on the side of the castle, not too far from the entrance. There was a grand total of 200 horses, along with a much more rare creature.

40 Pegasus were held in a much fancier and special stable, the mystical creatures were as white as the snow, with even brighter wings that nearly glowed. The stallions' wings had a gold tint to them, while the mares' had a silver tint.

They were a bit larger than normal horses, and they were much faster and stronger. Not many mystical creatures were left in this world due to hunting and war, but it made complete sense the Azumibito family owned some.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining over the kingdom and the temperature was comfortable and warm. There was also a soft breeze off and on.

The sun lit up a beautiful bedroom in the castle. The room had a large wooden wardrobe filled with dresses, along with a desk with a mirror.

There was a large set of window doors with a balcony, along with bookshelves and nightstands. The bed was queen sized, with pink curtains and satin sheets and comfortable large pillows.

Laying in the bed was a beautiful maiden, she had short chin length black hair that nearly touched her shoulders, along with pale skin.

She was laying on her side, wearing a long white nightgown, her long black bangs nearly covering her eyes as she breathed softly.

Her hand rested over her obvious swollen stomach, as her palm felt small kicks from inside. She was with child, and due fairly soon.

The exhausted princess very slowly stirred, forcing her eyelids open. She had dark bluish eyes, almost black.

She sat up with a slight struggle, giving a soft groan as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and then went to pull herself up.

She grunted quietly, as she managed to get to her feet with a bit of a struggle. She rested her hand on her swollen belly, feeling the baby kicking inside.

She had gotten quite big with this pregnancy, she could no longer see her own feet and her back was aching mercilessly.

Placing a hand to her lower back, she made her way out onto the balcony, desperately breathing in the fresh air.

All this extra weight was hard on her lungs. She let the wind breeze through her hair as she exhaled. Her balcony was on a fairly high tower of the castle.

She could also see the front of the castle from it, so she was able to gaze down at the fountain and Sakura trees below.

She saw two horses pulling a carriage around the circular pavement, and stopping in the front. She then heard her bedroom door open.

She blinked, looking behind her to see a familiar redhead step in. "Princess Mikasa? I'm not disturbing you, am I?", she asked.

Mikasa gave a small smile, seeing it was her midwife. "No, not at all Rubi. I just woke up", she replied.

"I figured, how are you feeling?", Rubi asked, as she came out onto the balcony with the princess.

"Just very tired is all...", Mikasa replied, looking down. Though her eyes had a sad look about them, as she caressed her belly lovingly...yet worriedly.

Rubi's eyes softened, as she gently placed her hand over the princess's. "Third time's a charm, your highness. I promise you this baby will be born healthy", she said gently.

Mikasa just nodded simply, worry remaining over her features. This was actually Mikasa's third pregnancy.

The princess was only 19 years old, but she had given birth twice before. The first child she bore had suddenly died only hours after the delivery.

After giving birth a second time a year after, this next child also died in a similar manner. After this happened, Mikasa's first midwife had resigned.

Mikasa never saw the bodies of her first two children, Kiyomi was worried it would be far too traumatizing for the princess.

Rubi was hired as Mikasa's new midwife for this pregnancy, and was considered the best around. As far as the father of these children, it wasn't a man Mikasa really loved.

He was kind to her, and he was a fellow Asian, but they never held any romantic feelings for each other. They only saw each other when it was time for Mikasa to fall pregnant again.

Even though they were arranged husband and wife, they knew nothing of each other. Mikasa sometimes even forgot his name.

"You should really rest today, your highness. Your baby's due very soon now, you're about to drop I think..", Rubi observed, concerned. She gently felt Mikasa's belly in a professinal manner.

"I hope I am...I can..barely breathe this time", Mikasa confessed, her voice even sounding strained and breathless. Rubi raised a worried eyebrow at this.

"Princess, did you get this big with your previous two...ah..forgive me, for mentioning them", Rubi said sheepishly.

Mikasa shook her head softly. "It's alright, Rubi. I didn't, this is the biggest I've ever gotten. My first pregnancy I was...rather small. I got a little bigger with my second but..nothing like this", she explained.

"I see...you better rest a little more then", Rubi said. Mikasa bit her lip. "Actually, if its alright I want to go for a walk today", she said.

"A walk would be good but are you certain, princess?", Rubi asked worriedly. Mikasa nodded. "I don't...like sitting around all day with just my thoughts", she admitted.

Rubi's eyes softened. She knew Mikasa naturally still grieved for her deceased children. "I understand your highness, but please don't go too far from the castle", she said.

After Mikasa got dressed in a simple but pretty light blue maternity dress, she soon entered the entrance hall of the castle, heading for the doors.

As she approached them, she saw them open as Kiyomi entered. "Oh, your majesty! You're out of bed? Are you all right to be..?", Kiyomi asked, showing concerned as she walked up to Mikasa.

"I'm alright, Kiyomi. I just really need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air", Mikasa replied softly. Kiyomi gave a warm smile.

"I understand princess, your mother got quite restless towards the end of her pregnancy with you", she recalled. At this, Mikasa's eyes lit up a bit.

She always wanted to hear of her parents...the parents she never got to know. "Mother took walks at the end of her pregnancy with me?", she asked.

"Oh yes, Akane was so anxious to meet you she couldn't sit still...drove her midwife absolutely mad...", Kiyomi replied.

Mikasa smiled sadly. "Kiyomi...you don't think that had anything to do with...her death?", she asked, having been told her mother died giving birth to her.

Kiyomi's eyes saddened, looking down. "It's difficult to say, my dear Mikasa. She wasn't very healthy, even as a child", she replied.

Mikasa looked down softly. "But, I know she would be so proud of you. You're as beautiful as she was, glowing as much as she did when she carried you", Kiyomi added.

Mikasa's eyes softened a bit. "Thank you Kiyomi..you've been like my own mother during all of this...", she said.

"I'm sorry I have to put your body through this burden, Princess", Kiyomi said gently. Mikasa shook her head.

"It's not your fault what happened to my children..and besides, I want to have a child...I want to be a mother", she said.

She was under the natural understanding it just had to be for the sake of the kingdom, and Kiyomi had no control over this.

The princess knew no other life, so what reason did she really have to question it? Or to distrust Kiyomi?

In the small village practically right next to the castle, two young men were hauling large bags of rice and flour for one of the markets.

The blonde wiped some sweat from his forehead while the brown haired man exhaled, dropping the bag of rice down on the stack.

"This is hardly worth just one piece of silver a day", he growled, not impressed. "We can't do anything about it Eren, this is the best we can get in this village", the blonde replied, sighing.

"Come on Armin, if the baker didn't have pity on us and didn't pay for most of our food, we'd starve to death", Eren said, still frowning.

"HEY! Your freeloaders get back to work!", the market owner barked at them. "Eren, come on, just let it go", Armin insisted, going to lift another bag of rice.

He was shorter and smaller than Eren, with blue eyes while Eren had more muscle and green eyes.

"Freeloaders?! This is practically slave labor!", Eren barked back, as Armin sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"Oh? We got a smart mouth here. What, do you think you're important? Go knock on the castle's doors if you think you're such a hotshot, I'm sure Lady Kiyomi would love to hire you as a knight in shining armor", the market owner sneered.

"You people work us to the bone! We have to pull wagons full of bags just like horses! My friend had a broken wrist last month and you still made him work just as hard!", Eren said back.

"Eren, its fine!", Armin pressed, though Eren ignored him. "We're not your cattle!", he yelled. The market owner glared as some bystanders watched.

He then walked over to Eren, grabbed him, and punched him right in the face. Eren was thrown to the ground with a bruise on his cheek.

"Eren!", Armin hurried over to his side. "Clearly your parents didn't beat enough sense into you. Good luck getting work somewhere else", the market owner spat, as he turned his back to them.

Eren glared, sitting up as Armin helped him. "Eren, we have to try and get our jobs back!", he insisted worriedly.

"Screw that!", Eren got up then, taking off. "Eren!", Armin yelled after him.

Eren ran through the village, glaring hard. His parents had been killed by bandits when he was just a boy, while Armin's were executed by the government just for trying to travel.

No soldiers or knights came to either of their rescues, so they had stuck together as orphans since they were 10 years old.

Now, nine years later as young adults they struggled to keep work since Eren hated the inhumane treatment they received.

All their life the had been forced to work through bad weather, sickness, and injury. And all for what? Just to scrape up and have a meal each day?

It wasn't the life Eren wanted for himself or for his best friend.

He ran for a while, before seeing a garden come into view. He slowed down, catching his breath as his mind slowly cleared.

He looked around at the beautiful garden, seeing some trees and hearing birds singing. There was a small creek in the distance, along with a bed of bell flowers.

The peacefulness of the garden and the smell of the bell flowers soothed him a bit. As he slowly calmed down, he blinked then...noticing someone.

Mikasa was standing in the garden, leaning against the trunk of the tree, letting the wind breeze through her hair.

She seemed to be deep in thought, gazing down at the bed of flowers. Eren froze, and he suddenly panicked, hiding behind a nearby tree.

'No way...that's Princess Mikasa...!', he thought, covering his mouth so she didn't hear him. He had naturally heard of the princess, but he's never seen her in person before.

He glanced back over, looking at her again. Mikasa gave a soft exhale, rubbing her obvious baby bump. 'She's with child...a new heir?', he wondered, biting his lip.

He felt some color reach his cheeks...he didn't even understand why he got so nervous in seeing her for the first time. He had heard of her radiant beauty but...it was entirely different seeing her for himself.

She was like a goddess before him. He slowly stepped out from behind the tree, and noticed she walked up to the bed of flowers.

She went to bend down to pick one of them, but she winced, grimacing a bit. Seeing she was struggling, Eren walked over.

He gently picked one of the bell flowers for her, and offered it. "Here you go...", he said softly. Mikasa blinked, opening her eyes as she starred at him.

She instantly felt color reach her face, as her heart skipped a beat. "You're about to have a child, you shouldn't be bending", Eren said softly.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she gently took the bell flower. "Thank you...", she said grateful, cradling the flower in her hands.

"Princess Mikasa, right? Forgive me, I'm actually new to Hizuru...", Eren admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Mikasa smiled softly. "It's alright...thank you again. What's your name?", she asked. "It's Eren Jaeger", Eren answered.

They gazed at each other for a moment, Mikasa felt her heart beat pick up, while Eren felt his cheeks turn redder and redder.

What..what was this feeling? Mikasa had never felt it before in her entire life...and it breathed new life into the princess.

In that moment, time seemed to stop for them both as they became lost in each other's eyes in that peaceful garden.


	2. An Impossible Tragedy

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while guys! But I'm VERY proud of it!**

The wind breezed through the beautiful garden, and Eren and Mikasa continued starring into each other's eyes. Finally, Mikasa blinked softly snapping out of a it a bit.

"Sorry..I..", she started, feeling her cheeks turn redder and redder. "No, its alright...I'm sorry too...I sure got a lot of nerve...", Eren admitted then sheepishly.

"Nerve...?", asked Mikasa not understanding. "I'm just a common villager, I should know better than to approach the Princess of Hizuru so carelessly", Eren explained, seeming embarrassed.

Mikasa gave a soft smile. She shook her head, still cupping the flower in her hands. "No, don't despair. I really appreciated the gesture", she assured him.

The two had gone quiet again for a few seconds, Eren couldn't stop the burning redness in his cheeks as he gazed at her for a moment.

"I should be heading back to the castle", Mikasa decided, pushing a strand of her hair back. "Oh, right of course..um...do you need help walking back?", Eren asked her concerned, she really did seem very pregnant, about to pop in fact.

Though...that wasn't all. Eren noticed how pale the princess appeared, he even noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Was she ill? It could just merely be exhaustion from pregnancy...she was very young after all.

"No, I'm alright...but thank you", Mikasa assured him. She gave him one more small smile before leaving the garden.

Eren stood there, completely entranced and amazed as the wind breezed once more.

"Eren!", Armin hurried over just then, stopping to catch his breath. "There you are...what the hell were you thinking back there? Now we're screwed!", he lectured.

Eren blinked, slightly snapping out of it. "Oh...Armin", he said, a little fuzzy headed still from the encounter.

"Don't 'Armin' me! We have to get our jobs back!", Armin said. Eren looked down, completely spaced out. Armin blinked, looking confused.

"What's gotten into you, Eren?", he asked. "I met...a beautiful girl...it was Princess Mikasa", Eren revealed, as he sat down against the tree trunk, the same one Mikasa had been leaning against.

"What?! You saw THE Princess of Hizuru?! In the flesh?!", Armin gawked at Eren, sitting next to him.

Eren blinked by Armin's surprise. "You seem shocked", he commented.

"It's just that I've heard rumors she rarely leaves the castle, and most people never even see her in person. They describe her more as a goddess than a princess since she's so rarely seen...people just talk about her or see paintings", Armin explained.

"Rarely leaves the castle...? Is she sickly..?", asked Eren worriedly. Armin bit his lip, hesitating. "It's not really proper to gossip about the Princess...", he started.

"Armin, come on! Do you know something or not?", Eren pressed, clearly worried about her. Armin looked at his friend. "You really care about her already...", he noticed.

Eren turned a bit red. "I can't help it...please, do you know something?", he insisted. Armin gave a soft sigh, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know all the details, but rumors have been circulating the kingdom that the Princess has been trying to produce an heir for the passed three years", he revealed then.

"Since she was 16...?", Eren asked, looking a bit horrified at this. Even though it wasn't exactly uncommon for women to become with child as early as 15-16 in these times, it was still a bit alarming.

"Yeah...but despite the fact...again, according to rumor, she's been pregnant twice before, this being her third pregnancy, no baby has been seen. We don't know if they're all stillborns or unusually late miscarriages...", Armin explained.

"Why would the castle be so secretive about it...?", asked Eren. "Who knows..I know the kingdom needs an heir, hence why they keep trying...and from what I've heard, the Princess has always been extremely healthy and even strong...she didn't start showing signs of being ill until this pregnancy", Armin went on.

Eren went quiet, as he looked down. He didn't understand why he felt so worried about her...he had only just met her...but he felt so a deep attachment already.

In fact, he normally hated the royal families considering all he and Armin had been through. Yet...he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The sun as setting at this point, and it was close to dark.

On the short path back to the castle, which was surrounded by trees on either side rather than in the village, Mikasa made her way back.

Her mind kept going back to Eren...she had never met anyone so considerate and sweet..apart from Rubi anyway.

She had grown so used to being in an arranged marriage...she didn't realize she could have these feelings. Feelings she didn't fully understand.

As she continued to walk, she suddenly felt a small but sharp pain seize her abdomen. Mikasa stopped, unable to bite back a small gasp of surprise and pain as she placed a hand over her swollen stomach.

She carefully leaned up against one of the trees on the side of the path, as she took some deep, shaky breathes, caressing her belly and looking down at it.

The skin felt tight against the palm of her hand under her dress as she found herself grimacing, gritting her teeth as the pain increased.

"A-Already..? Its early, little one...", she said weakly in between pants, she wasn't due to deliver for another month...but having been through this twice before, she could tell she was going into labor for positive.

She exhaled shakily, trying to get her second wind of energy before continuing. The castle was in sight, only about 20 more steps away...she could make it, it felt like it would be a while, but it was defiantly starting.

Inside the castle's entrance hall, a maid of the castle who was rather petite and small, with golden hair and icy blue eyes was finished up some work by the front doors.

She dusted one of the many vases in the entrance hall, one that had the Azumibito family crest on it, when she heard the doors opened.

She blinked, glancing over to see it was the princess. Mikasa entered, gripping the door, while breathing shakily before grimacing a bit in pain, clutching her belly.

"Princess!", the girl hurried over in worry, gently wrapping an arm around Mikasa's waist and supporting her.

"Is it starting, your highness?", she asked softly and respectfully. "Y-Yes...its happening early this time, Christa...", Mikasa replied, before wincing in pain, gripping the smaller girl's hand for dear life.

"Breathe deeply, your majesty, let's get you to your room", Christa assured worriedly, and as they approached the marble staircase, Kiyomi came out from the great hall.

"Mikasa!", she hurried over worriedly, her expression instantly turning urgent.

"It appears to be time, she's ready Lady Kiyomi", Christa explained as Mikasa continued to breathe deeply, focusing on her contractions.

"Already? My goodness, its early this time..! Alright, quickly, let's get her to the birthing room", Kiyomi insisted, anxiously.

 _Several Hours Later..._

"Push, Princess, push hard now!", Rubi cried. It was nightfall, moonlight had risen above the castle, and inside the birthing room Mikasa was struggling badly.

She was leaned forward a bit in the large bed, gritting her teeth before screaming out in agony, soaked in sweat at this point.

"That's it my dear, that's it, you're doing so well...", Kiyomi assured, helping the laboring girl as she wiped her forehead.

Mikasa shook her head in agony and frustration as she pushed once more, her body working in overdrive to deliver the child. She had been pushing for over an hour now, which wasn't good.

"Don't give up, your highness! The baby is almost born!", Rubi assured, a worried look in her eyes as she stayed at the bottom of the bed, watching carefully between the young girl's legs.

"You're strong, Princess, you can do this. The child is almost here", Kiyomi added, rubbing Mikasa's aching back.

The princess panted for air weakly, paler than usual and dripping in sweat. Her body felt so heavy, and the contractions were incredibly painful.

Even though she had been through this twice before, for some reason this time the strain of childbirth was really weakening her.

She groaned deeply in pain, before leaning forward once more and bearing down with all her strength. Her screams and grunts of agony could be heard outside the birthing room.

Christa waited outside the birthing room in case the midwife needed her for anything. She had a worried expression on her face, hearing how much pain the Princess was in.

An Asian man was standing by her, looking concerned. "It's taking longer this time, is it not?", he asked Christa.

"That it is...its not a surprise, three pregnancies is hard on the Princess's body after all", Christa answered with a small nod.

Inside the room Mikasa released another scream of agony, before collapsing back down on the pillows gasping desperately for air.

The sound of a baby crying filled the room, as Rubi gently went to start cleaning the healthy baby girl. "You did beautifully, my dear, now rest", Kiyomi soothed the princess, smoothing her bangs back,

Mikasa struggled to catch her breath, but just as she started to drift off she winced, as another sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.

She grimaced, groaning as she struggled to sit up slightly. "K-Kiyomi...it still hurts...!", she said, through gritted teeth.

"It's just the placenta, my dear, remember? You've done this twice before", Kiyomi assured but Mikasa shook her head.

"N-No..its different...!", she insisted, breathing shakily. Growing worried, Rubi quickly but gently wrapped the baby girl in a blanket.

"Christa!", she called the maid in, needing an extra paid of hands. Christa blinked worriedly, it had been the first time she had been called in to help with a delivery.

But she didn't hesitant, hurrying in. She paled slightly, seeing all the blood Mikasa had lost. "Please hold the child, something's wrong", Rubi instructed, very carefully handing the newborn to Christa.

"Of course", Christa nodded, cradling the baby gently as Rubi hurried to check Mikasa. "Well?", Kiyomi asked growing uneasy as Mikasa continued groaning painfully.

Rubi's eyes widened and she paled. "I bloody knew it...it's two! She's about to have a twin!", she confirmed.

"T-Twins...?!", Kiyomi looked surprised and almost ecstatic as Mikasa panted painfully, before crying out.

"I-It's coming..! I need to push!", Mikasa cried out, arching her back and squeezing Kiyomi's hand for dear life.

"Push Princess! Don't hesitant, I can see its head!", Rubi encouraged, preparing to catch the surprise twin.

Mikasa screamed out painfully, pushing with all her might, but at the same time her vision was getting blurry and she was feeling more and more dizzy by the second.

Her head was spinning but she kept it up, pushing with all her strength. Within seconds, she felt relief and heard the sound of her second baby crying.

"Another girl!", Rubi announced, catching the smaller twin. Mikasa collapsed back down onto the pillows, gasping heavily for air, her eyes unfocused.

She could hear her babies crying and she felt such relief fill her..they were okay. They weren't stillborn like the others had been.

Their cries were so healthy and strong sounding..they had to be okay. However...the same couldn't be said for herself.

"Princess? Princess Mikasa, can you hear me?", Rubi's voice was muffled to Mikasa. She felt so incredibly weak from the strain and blood loss.

She felt her eyes shutting, the last thing she heard was her twins crying.

 _One Hour Later..._

Rubi dipped a small cloth into the bowl of cold water. She then rung it out, water dripping from it as she began softly wiping Mikasa's forehead.

The princess was unconscious, her breathing was weak and she was very pale. Her hair was damp, and her forehead and neck were still wet with sweat.

"Will she recover...?", Christa asked fearfully, a hand over her heart as Rubi exhaled worriedly.

"She's extremely weak...I know this much, she cannot bear anymore children for a while. Her body could be at great risk if she has to endure a fourth pregnancy only months after bearing twins...", she replied anxiously.

Christa bit her lip. "Tell me...will the princess survive the night?", she asked. Rubi's eyes darkened. "I'm not sure...her body is showing all the signs of shutting down...", she confessed grimly.

The room went silent, but to the girls surprise and relief, the princess very slowly stirred. Mikasa forced her heavy eyelids open, though it was an obvious struggle.

She exhaled tiredly, looking around the room. "Princess...you're awake..!", Rubi said surprised and relieved.

Mikasa glanced weakly at her midwife and Christa. "R-Rubi...Christa...?", her voice was a bit hoarse from screaming for so long during the birth.

"Easy your highness, take it easy...you need plenty of rest", Rubi soothed, continuing to wipe Mikasa's forehead and neck.

"You're very weak, Princess. Please don't push yourself", Christa added worriedly. Mikasa's breathing was still weak but she remained awake.

She then groaned a bit as she strugged to sit up. "Princess, no!", Christa fretted, as Rubi gently gripped Mikasa's shoulders.

"You mustn't try to move, your highness! You've just birthed twins!", the midwife cried worriedly, as Mikasa grimaced a bit, sitting up mostly.

"My babies...please..please Rubi, I need to see them...", Mikasa pleaded in a weak but desperate voice.

Before Rubi could answer, the doors opened as Kiyomi entered. "Oh, Princess! My dear, you're awake already?", she asked, looking shocked.

"Kiyomi, where are they? Please..I want to hold them", Mikasa pressed. Kiyomi hesitated, she glanced at Rubi who looked confused by the woman's hesitation.

"Lady Kiyomi, the princess endured hours of labor, let her hold the fruits of it", Rubi insisted. Kiyomi's face fell a bit, looking down.

"I apologize my dear princess...but I cannot. They have both died...", she revealed then with a sad look. Mikasa froze, her eyes widened as she went into a state of shock.

"What?!", cried Christa as Rubi frowned, standing up. "That isn't bloody possible..! They were crying, and breathing!", she said, approaching Kiyomi.

"I know, but they passed away in their sleep just moments ago...", Kiyomi replied calmly. "That makes no sense! I demand to see the bodies!", Rubi pressed.

As they argued, Mikasa looked down, her hands in her lap. Her expression showed pure shock and...disbelief.

No...that couldn't be true. It didn't make sense. How could not one, but two babies die so quickly after birth? How...could they keep happening again and again?

She was healthy and fertile...this made no sense. Plus...she heard them. She heard their cries. She knew that she had.

"I'm sorry but its Hizuru's customs to dispose of stillborn bodies immediately, we cannot have mental trauma to the mother", Kiyomi explained to Rubi.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm the midwife, I have a right to see for myself!", Rubi insisted further, shaking a bit with confusion and fury.

"If you don't agree with Hizuru's customs, you can always leave", Kiyomi warned, frowning a bit. Rubi glared, clenching her fists. No...she knew something wasn't adding up here.

"They...were crying", Mikasa suddenly spoke, still looking down. Kiyomi and Rubi looked at her.

"How...how could they die...if they were crying...? How in the Heavens could I bear FOUR children that die?! Explain, Kiyomi!", Mikasa demanded then, tears in her eyes as she began shaking.

"Princess...", Christa said softly and worriedly, glancing over at Kiyomi. Rubi glared back at Kiyomi, crossing her arms.

"Princess...I can't even imagine the sorrow and frustration you are feeling...but my dear, I don't have all the answers...", she approached Mikasa's bedside, taking her hand.

"Things just happen sometimes and we can never explain it...all we can do is heal and move on...once you recover we'll have to try again...", she explained.

"Try again...?", Mikasa looked horrified at the idea of going through all this again. "NO! No bloody way is she going through this again!", Rubi piped in then.

"We must for Hizuru, our nation needs an heir", Kiyomi insisted as Mikasa groaned in frustration, resting her head back against the pillows, looking away from the woman who raised her.

Tears were in the corners of her eyes as she closed them.

"Kiyomi, a word", Rubi said then, sternly. Kiyomi frowned at her, but nodded and followed her outside the room as Christa stayed with Mikasa.

"Princess, try to lay down..your body is very weak", Christa soothed, helping Mikasa lay down in the bed.

Rubi and Kiyomi stepped outside the birthing room, closing the doors. "I'm going to be blunt, Lady Kiyomi. Mikasa cannot bear another child for a while", she said firmly.

"She's very young and healthy, of course she-", Kiyomi began but Rubi cut her off.

"NO! She can't! I'm speaking to you as a medical profession, and if you put the Princess through a fourth pregnancy too soon, she will die of childbirth...you are going to wear her poor body out before she can even produce an heir, and then what would that mean for Hizuru?", Rubi explained firmly.

Kiyomi went quiet for a few seconds. "How long then?", she asked. Rubi frowned. "Her body needs at LEAST a year to recover...correct me if I'm wrong, but...she delivered her first child at only 16, you gave her a little over a year before she had to try a second time, which was generous. But this time...", Rubi looked down.

"When she was 18 she delivered her second, then only three months later she was pregnant again with these twins...you're starting to go on a deadly pattern of getting her pregnant almost every nine months, its going to destroy her body", she explained.

Kiyomi looked down. "Understood...we'll give her a year to properly recover before trying once more", she nodded. Rubi frowned, still not liking this one bit.

Just as the two fell silent, the doors opened suddenly. "Rubi, come quickly, its Princess Mikasa, she's...very sick!", Christa cried urgently and quickly

"Sick..?!", Kiyomi cried as Rubi hurried in. Mikasa was laying on her side in bed, deathly pale. She was panting weakly, her eyes closed and she had thrown up onto the floor.

"She started saying she had pain in her stomach, and all of a sudden she just vomited and hasn't moved...", Christa explained worriedly, as Rubi hurried over, feeling the Princess's forehead.

"She's burning up...", Rubi realized, feeling how hot the princess's skin was. Mikasa groaned deeply, shivering as she clutched the bedsheets, her belly getting ready to heave again.

"R-Rubi I'm going to be sick again...", she warned weakly.

"Grab a bedpan, quickly!", Rubi ordered as Christa hurried to get one. She hurried back in, as Rubi held it in place and Mikasa threw up some more, dripping in sweat.

"Could it be she overdid it too quickly...?", Kiyomi asked concerned. Rubi rubbed Mikasa's back. "No, its more likely an infection...", she answered.

"I'll bring the Princess clean clothes", Christa said, hurrying out. As Mikasa lay in bed, panting weakly after vomiting, her foggy thoughts raced.

She was in a very feverish state...and all she could think about were her babies. Their healthy strong cries kept ringing in her ears...she didn't understand. How...how could they have died?

As she began to drift off into sleep, she wondered...could she really trust Kiyomi?


	3. Lake of Hizuru

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took a while guys! As it gets closer to holidays, I struggle more to balance my writing and my Youtube channel, but don't worry, I'll try and get Chapter 4 out quicker!**

 _Three Days Later..._

A soft breeze went through the beautiful garden. The flowers smelled so beautiful, and it was a quiet morning in the kingdom. Some birds sang in the trees of the garden, while villagers began their daily chores.

Some of the village women did laundry while children played with a friendly dog. Husbands chopped wood and some departed to the forest.

"And so like I was saying we work really hard, and are even willing to travel if needed", Armin explained. Eren and himself were trying to get a job, standing on the doorstep of a local pub.

Eren had mostly been quiet through the conversation, Armin requesting he did most of the talking in hopes they'd get the job.

But Eren was also partly silent because he wondered when he would see Princess Mikasa again. She had appeared so tired and frail during their last meeting...ready to give birth at any moment it seemed.

He hadn't heard any news of an heir being born, and he hasn't seen her since. Perhaps she was simply resting for the passed three days.

"Wait a second, aren't you the brats who mouthed up to your last boss?", the pub owner asked then with a frown.

Eren frowned, snapping out of his thoughts for a moment. "Yeah? So what if we are?", he asked. "Eren!", Armin hissed.

The pub owner scoffed. "You'd only cause me trouble, get lost", he then slammed the door in their faces.

Eren glared. "Oh yeah?! How about you come out here and I'll show you! You coward!", he yelled, banging on the door.

"Eren, stop it! That won't do us any good!", Armin insisted, grabbing him. Eren glared, calming down only slightly.

"We'll just have to try somewhere else", Armin sighed.

In the garden not too far from the village, the princess walked slowly and weakly. She had left the castle when no one noticed, needing to be alone.

She wasn't fully healed at all...in fact she was still very sick. She was running a fever, and her infection remained. But..she needed out of that castle. For the passed three days she couldn't stop thinking of her newborns...and how they could have died.

She gripped the side of the tree, staggering weakly before sinking down into a sitting position. Leaning her back against the trunk, she breathed weakly.

In a year's time...she would have to go through this all over again. Bearing a child, using every ounce of her strength...only to birth children who die.

She was so tired...she didn't want this to be her life anymore. She knew she held a great dept to Kiyomi and Hizuru...but...she had enough.

She reached in her pocket, pulling out a small vial of blue liquid. Mikasa looked down at it, biting her lip. It was a deadly poison.

One drop would doom any human who consumes it. The passed three days, her depression and grief for her children grew and grew.

She stopped eating, and took little water. She realized...she could just end it all right here. One sip...and she could be reunited with her babies, in the afterlife.

Her grief had overshadowed her worry for the kingdom and Hizuru...and she felt so tempted to drink the poison.

She took the top off, and lifted it to her lips. But just as they nearly touched it..she hesitated. She even began trembling a bit.

Why...why did she hesitate? She had no real life...no family, no children, not even a real husband...

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the princess froze as her eyes widened slightly. It was him...he was why she was hesitating.

Eren...the kind man she met days ago...the man she...felt such intense feelings for. He was the reason for her hesitation.

She couldn't...erase him from her mind. His kind smile, his gentle eyes, how he held his hand out to her in this garden...

Several feet from the tree, Eren entered the garden with Armin. "I don't know Armin, do you really think they need a gardener?", he asked, doubtful.

"I mean, its a huge garden, they could", Armin pointed out, trying to be optimistic. Eren frowned, but then he stopped.

"What is it Eren..?", Armin started to ask but then he stopped as well, following his friend's gaze. Still sitting against the tree trunk, Mikasa glanced up at them slightly.

"Princess...", Eren came over to her in concern. "Princess Mikasa..!", Armin almost stuttered, having never met her before.

As Eren got closer to her, he noticed she no longer appeared with child, but she looked even sicker than she appeared three days ago.

"Eren...", her voice was small and weak, seeing him again surprised and perplexed her...why? Why did he only show when she needed him?

"You had the baby...are you alright?", Eren asked worriedly, as Armin's expression turned to heavy concern, seeing how ill the Princess looked.

Mikasa's eyes darkened, as she looked back down. Her jet black hair covered some of her face. "They...died...", she said in a very quiet and broken voice.

Eren froze, his expression changing to horror. "They...? Twins?", Armin muttered worriedly. Mikasa didn't respond, she then began to stand.

She struggled greatly, gripping the tree for support. "Princess...", Eren went to offer to help, though she roughly brushed him off.

"I...I don't understand it...how can I lose... four children...it doesn't make sense...!", she shook her head in deep frustration, tears in her eyes, seeming to forget Eren and Armin were there.

As she staggered forward, a sudden wave of dizziness and weakness overtook her. She stumbled slightly, and just as she started to fall, Eren hurried over catching her.

"Princess..!", he caught her just in time, supporting her head as she appeared unconscious, she was panting heavily, dripping in sweat and deathly pale.

The bottle of poison she had been holding but didn't drink had fallen to the ground, as it spilled out on the ground, killing a nearby flower.

"Armin, she's burning up...", Eren said fearfully, feeling her cheek as Armin hurried over. "We have to take her back to the castle, she's _really_ sick...", he said anxiously

Eren glared then, as he protectively held her. "They clearly aren't doing much for her! She looks even worse than when she was with child!", he pointed out.

"So what do you suggest? We're not doctors", Armin shot back calmly but firmly. Eren frowned, he then lifted the princess up into his arms, carrying her. Her head rested between his chest and arm, as she remained limp.

"Eren?", asked Armin, confused. "I know where to take her", Eren said then, beginning to walk towards Hizuru's forest. "Have you gone insane?! If guards see us carrying the Princess away, we'll be executed!", Armin cried, but Eren ignored him.

"Eren!", Armin followed him into the forest, which was dense and most of it the trees covered the sunlight.

Eren moved forward, holding Mikasa close as he passed through several trees, and even some wild Pegasus. Armin followed closely behind, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the woods.

Mikasa panted weakly, as her fever only seemed to become higher. Eren could feel how hot her body was becoming, and he could tell by her shallow breathing she was in trouble.

"Hang in there, Mikasa...", he whispered worriedly, as he picked up the pace a bit. "Eren, where in Heavens name are we going?", Armin asked.

"You'll see soon enough", Eren insisted, keeping his eyes forward. They continued walking through the forest, before finally coming to a bright clearing.

They were in the heart of this specific forest, and there was a large, purified lake. Armin stopped in his tracks as he realized.

"Eren...this is the Lake of Hizuru! Its forbidden!", he said nervously. "I know that...but this water is supposed to have healing properties. If anything can save the Princess, its this lake", Eren replied as he stepped towards the water.

"Have you gone mad?! We have no idea if the rumor of this lake is true! It could be poison!", Armin began to protest but Eren glared back at him.

"She's SUFFERING, Armin!", he snapped back. Armin went quiet, looking shocked. "I can't explain it...but I refuse to let her die! We have to save her...", Eren continued.

Mikasa continued panting weakly as she remained in her feverish state, even wincing slightly in pain. "She's hurting bad...are you going to help me or not?!", Eren asked, urgently.

Armin swallowed hard. But he then sighed, coming over. "She's supposed to drink it, according to rumor", he said, as he helped Eren step into the shallow end of the lake.

Eren knelt down in the shallow, cool water. It wasn't ice cold, but it wasn't warm either. It was a perfect temperature.

Armin got a wooden cup from his bag, and filled it with the water. He handed it to Eren, stepping back. Eren supported the princess's head, and lifted the cup to her lips.

"Sip slowly Princess..", he spoke softly, as Mikasa felt the cool water touch her lips. She began drinking it as Eren helped her, it felt so soothing on her sore throat.

Once she finished drinking, she exhaled weakly for air and Eren gave the empty cup back to Armin, watching her anxiously.

As the water settled in her system, Mikasa suddenly felt less and less light headed. Her body began to cool off, the fever breaking at a rapid pace.

Her infection...started to heal and she began feeling a powerful surge of energy. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing she was in Eren's arms.

"Princess..! Are you alright?", Eren asked urgently. "How are you feeling?", added Armin nervously. Mikasa blinked, and even felt some color reach her cheeks. Eren's eyes widened, seeing the paleness fade visibly.

"Eren...", the princess sat up out of his arms, looking around at her surroundings. "How do you feel?", asked Eren worriedly.

Mikasa got up easily on her own, looking over the large lake. She no longer felt weak or tired...in fact, her body felt...brand new again. Like it hadn't even been through three pregnancies. Like she hadn't even given birth to twins three days ago.

She felt...almost as healthy and strong as a child again. There was even a healthy glow about her. Her hair appeared fuller and healthier, and she even looked like she had put on a normal amount of weight, instead of being so skinny.

"I...I feel...so much better...Eren, is this...The Lake of Hizuru?", Mikasa asked, her voice no longer weak or shaky.

Eren nodded, both him and Armin looked beyond relieved she was recovered. "You collapsed in the garden, so we brought you here", Armin explained.

Mikasa gawked at both of them, in disbelief. "This..isn't possible", she said looking back out at the lake. "Kiyomi told me...she said the lake had been tainted. So no one used it anymore...that's why its forbidden...", she said, not understanding.

"Well, its obvious she hasn't been completely honest with you", Eren said bluntly but softly. Mikasa looked out at the lake...she...couldn't believe it.

It wasn't tainted, it was just as purified as it has been for hundreds if not thousands of years. But as she realized this...she also wondered, why? Why did Kiyomi lie to her about this?

If she could be healed so easily and quickly, why would the woman who raised her..let her suffer? And more so...

Mikasa released a soft gasp, as another thought hit her. "What is it?" asked Eren worriedly. Mikasa knelt down in the shallow end.

"If Kiyomi knew of this beautiful place...after I lost my first child...why didn't she...", the princess cupped the purified water in her hands, gazing down at her reflection.

"Why didn't she bring me _here_? When I was in labor with my second child...if I would have given birth here...whatever is wrong with my children...it could have saved them...", she said, her voice shaky and horrified.

Armin blinked then. "Forgive me princess but...if there was a problem with your body and that was causing your children to perish...why wouldn't Kiyomi bring you here during your first pregnancy to begin with? To ensure you wouldn't go through such heartache...", he asked, also realizing something here wasn't adding up.

Mikasa stood up slowly...what else had Kiyomi lied to her about? For the first time, Mikasa felt she could no longer trust the woman who raised her. She looked back at Eren and Armin. "You saved my life...", she said, grateful as she walked up to them.

"It was really Eren's idea", Armin said softly, as Eren felt some color reach his cheeks. "I'm just glad you're all right...", he said, gazing into her eyes.

Mikasa blushed slightly, getting lost briefly in his eyes. "I owe you both my very life...Eren, thank you...please, how can I repay you both?", she said softly.

"You don't have to repay us, your highness. You were very sick, it was our honor to bring you relief", Armin assured her. Mikasa shook her head.

"You did much more than that, you've both opened my eyes and showed me...even though I'm the Princess of Hizuru, there's things about this place I was lied to about...", she explained.

"What will you do now, Princess?", asked Eren, as Mikasa looked down. "I cannot let Kiyomi know I'm well now...if she lied to me about this Lake, she did it for a reason...so if she knew I knew...", she swallowed hard.

"I must return to the castle, fake still being ill...and I have to discover the truth. No matter how painful or cruel it may be...", she added.

Her eyes softened, as she placed a hand over her torso. "I owe it...to my children. They mustn't die in vain..", she said.

"Princess Mikasa...", Armin said, amazed at her determination and selflessness. Mikasa looked back towards the woods. She began to walk away but then looked back at them.

"You two need a job right?", she asked. Eren and Armin blinked. "Yes, we do...", Armin answered. Mikasa smiled faintly.

"You're stablemen now, for the castle", she said. "What..?!", Eren said surprised as Armin's face lit up. "Even if Kiyomi is in control, I still can decide on some factors...its the least I can do to repay you both", she explained, giving a smile towards Eren, who blushed.

"Thank you so much Princess", Eren said grateful. Mikasa's eyes softened. "Call me Mikasa", she insisted, as they walked into the forest, leaving the lake behind.

"I do have a question, your highness...how will you fake being sick?", Armin asked as they walked. "You're..really glowing", Eren added with a slight blush.

Mikasa bit her lip at Eren's comment, her heart fluttering a bit. It was a feeling she had never experienced before.

"I'll use this to make myself appear paler", she reached in her pocket, showing what looked like a soft white powder. "But as far as my body temperature...", she started.

Armin walked over to a nearby tree then, which had red fruit. He picked one off the branch. "Is that a...", Eren started to ask, as the princess looked confused. "A Kazan fruit, its known for being extremely hot and when consumed, it raises your body temperature for the next 48 hours", Armin explained. "So it'll still seem like I'll have a fever...", Mikasa realized, impressed.

"Extacly, don't worry, it doesn't burn your mouth or swell your face, it just makes your skin hot to the touch", Armin assured, handing the princess the fruit.

"So then, what's the plan?", asked Eren, as Mikasa took a bite of the fruit. It tasted very bitter, almost like hot peppers, but it wasn't burning her tongue.

The plan was for Eren and Armin to bring Mikasa back to the castle, and tell a fake story in order to convince Kiyomi in letting them work at the stables.

When they arrived, Eren was carrying Mikasa, who was doing a good job at faking being ill, panting and her eyes closed so she appeared weak.

Guards outside the castle doors spotted them. "Princess Mikasa! The princess is back!", they called inside to Kiyomi urgently.

A terrified Kiyomi and worried Rubi hurried out. "Princess!", Rubi reached them first, gently taking Mikasa's hand.

"My dear, what happened?! We've been searching for you!", cried Kiyomi, hurrying over and stroking the girl's hair, fussing over her.

"These...two found me, Kiyomi...they saved my life...", Mikasa explained, her voice sounding weak. Eren couldn't help but be a bit impressed by her acting.

"Really?", Kiyomi raised her eyebrow, studying Eren and Armin. "We found her not too far from the village, she had collapsed", Armin explained.

It wasn't entirely a lie, they just were leaving the part about the Lake out...and the fact Mikasa was healed.

"We can't thank you two enough for this, there must be a way we can repay you", Rubi said, as Eren very carefully handed Mikasa to one of the guards.

"I've...offered them jobs as stablemen, since they're out of work", Mikasa said weakly, as Rubi felt her forehead. The midwife instantly frowned, noticing something about the fever seemed...different from before.

But she decided not to say anything for now. "I see, well we could use some more stablemen. Very well, you can both work here", Kiyomi decided, nodding to them.

Armin exhaled in relief as he and Eren grinned. "Let's get you back into bed, princess", Rubi said worriedly. Eren blinked, watching as they took her back inside the castle and out of sight.

He knew he'd see her again, but being apart from her...was extremely difficult. And Mikasa felt the same way for him, as she watched the doors close on him, as the guard carried her upstairs with Rubi.

After Rubi got Mikasa back into bed, the princess continued her act. She was sure she could trust Rubi, but she didn't want to take any chances, especially with Kiyomi.

But as she went over this in her deep thoughts, Rubi gave her a look as she tucked her in. "So you want to tell me what's going on, Princess?", she asked then.

Mikasa blinked, looking at Rubi. Before she could speak, Rubi went on. "Don't insult my intelligence, Princess...I know the different between a fever and the effects of eating a Kazan Fruit".

Mikasa bit her lip, giving a soft sigh. She then grabbed a cloth, wiping the powder from her face, revealing her healthy complexion. Rubi's eyes widened, looking in between shocked, relieved and confused.

"My Heavens, Mikasa! You're healed..!", cried the midwife, not using formal terms for the first time as she quickly began fussing, examining Mikasa.

Mikasa let her fuss, so she could double confirm it. Rubi starred at the princess, complete disbelief in her eyes.

"How..?!", she asked, lowering her voice a bit. "You had a uterus infection, how is this possible...", she added.

"The Lake of Hizuru, Rubi. It..healed me...", Mikasa went on to tell Rubi everything in a quiet voice, including the fact Eren brought her there.

Rubi's face expressed more confusion once Mikasa finished. "I don't understand...if the Lake still has healing properties, why would Lady Kiyomi...", she started.

"Why indeed...that's why I faked being sick...", Mikasa looked down, her hands in her lap. "Rubi..she lied to me. The woman who raised me as her own...lied to my face all this time. If I had been able to drink the lake's waters sooner...none of my children would have died...", she said, biting her lip.

Rubi frowned worriedly, gently taking the princess's hand. " _If_ they died...", she muttered. Mikasa looked up at her, going slightly pale.

"What do you mean?", she asked nervously. "I'm saying I was never allowed to see the bodies of your twins...and its possible the previous midwives were denied the same thing with your other children...if Kiyomi lied about the lake, what else has she lied about?", Rubi explained.

Mikasa's expression changed to horror, as she looked down for a moment. If...if that was true, if her children had survived...what had Kiyomi done with them? And where were they?

As she collected her thoughts with Rubi, the girls didn't notice or hear Kiyomi standing right outside the opened door, listening in on all of it.


End file.
